User talk:Abce2
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Vestroia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 18:40, July 10, 2009 How cool do whoud it be if masquerade came back in a new bakugan season(Ren Krawler) (talk) 07:02, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok I put it there so people on Wikia needs to ask a question in case BakuganSupportBakuganSupport (talk) 03:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Support Team | Support | Respect Yeah I know how to make one BakuganSupportTeamBakuganSupport (talk) 02:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Support Team | Support | Respect Hey I did it BakuganSupportTeamBakuganSupport (talk) 02:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC)BakuganSupportTeam Bakugan Support Team | Support | Respect Yeah how do i change it and yes I will like to meet them BakuganSupportTeamBakuganSuport (talk) 02:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC)BakuganSupportTeam Bakugan Support Team | Support | Respect Ok :( What was the Sky Diving with Duckies thing on the IRC? The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 23:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Your Talk page is empty as heck But thats not the reason why I'm contacting you, FSB has recently been blocked and he has no idea why, can you tell me why so I can tell him on the Bakugan Talk Wiki. Reach for the stars 23:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh lol ok and alright. Are you possibly getting annoyed by the fighting DM84, FSB, LM and DM have been causing? Reach for the stars 23:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Well to me, your not one that gets mad easily (unlike others...) But from your recent attitudes towards this little fight, you seem like your starting to get ticked off. Reach for the stars 23:31, April 23, 2011 (UTC) What's a Rollback? Hey there, Its zachattack31. Just out of curiosity, what does being a Rollback mean? Cool thanks :D Reach for the stars 02:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to know if the rollback commands are on the User Contribution page or User Page Sorry about that Hey there, Sorry about that. I was in the Bakugan Dimensions categories and I noticed that Zenthon and Zenthon Titan were at the end. I figured that the Mechtogan that had at least appeared on Bakugan Dimensions should also be in there. Won't happen again. My bad, Man :( I'm sorry about the complaints. Tell whoever it is that I offended that I'm still trying to make sense of this place and that Hazing isn't really cool. But, most of all tell them I am sorry. I respect everyone on here, and i'm sorry for the burden. Alright man, I'm sorry. Just to check Hello again, Just to ask real quick, would it make sense if someone put the BakuNano and MBA's used by Team Sellon and Team Anubias into their categories. I wanted to make sure before I did anything. Abce can you send me a link to the IRC as well as the URL--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Hey there, Sorry about bugging you so much but you are the only one who ever gets back to me. I was looking at a page and I noticed that there are no pages for lists of Bakugan Dimensions attacks, defenses, etc. I was wondering if I could or would you let me put those pages in. I could get them done and they would look professional like everything else on here. It also might be an easier way for other users/brawlers to find out about attacks and defenses on Dimensions easier. Anyway, get back to me whenever you can. Hey, its me again. You never answered the post I have above. I was wondering if you read or not. Thanks. photo quality any advice how to better the pictures and you could say it nicer Start spreadin the news Oh Ok. But I do got to go to bed in a minute so.. Yeah. Good night! My Bakguan gang will ... GIVE YOU ICE CREAM Because I'm that nice of a person ... ... ... ... NOT!!! :DD 02:56, April 27, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the welcome bakublader1 why is the ace page locked? bakublader1 block please tell me there are ways to block users from seeing your profile page or anything from you at all because Justice has been served Thanks Thanks for the warning man, i'll watch out next time. Show Me The Power!!! 00:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) IngramHelix im sure im using proper grammer in posts dude. sighned,ingramhelixx2 Oh ok,no problem. sighned```ingramhelixx2 Bakugan Suport Yes I know realy we just voted to how to spell it although BakuganSuport (talk) 01:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC)BakuganSupportTeam 8:43 , April 23, 2011 (UTC) I mean we're the Suport Team BakuganSuport (talk) 01:48, April 30, 2011 (UTC)BakuganSupportTeam I mean my brothers and me I'm not realy BakuganSupportTeam but soon I will be one thats when I ment we BakuganSuport (talk) 01:54, April 30, 2011 (UTC)BakuganSupportTeam It's hard to explain realy BakuganSupportTeamBakuganSuport (talk) 02:01, April 30, 2011 (UTC)BakuganSupportTeam Bakugan Support Team | Support | Respect Yeah that's what I mean I trying to be an BakuganSupportTeam For Wikia BakuganSupportTeamBakuganSuport (talk) 02:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC)BakuganSupportTeam Bakugan Support Team | Support | Respect Advice........... If theres a good leader i'd go to you because i need some advice i watched my wiki but not logged on i dont look at it for some time and one of my admins (not saying names) made 2 new admins without my consent and yes i got on for talk messages just in case and anony's mess uo my home page ................ :/ yea kinda a lot of work for me tonight what should i do demote admin status's anyways i hope you reply User:Minxelfinforever|Elfin's the bomb Spyron's the grenade and I am the dynamite 18:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC)minxelfinforever:) No Im asking if i should demote User:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 21:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC)minxelfinforever If Bakugan had a Fifth series what would it be called